


Primera noche

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mañana los encuentra acurrucados en el sillón, viendo repeticiones de The X Factor y comiendo helado directo del pote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primera noche

La mañana los encuentra acurrucados en el sillón, viendo repeticiones de The X Factor y comiendo helado directo del pote. Es agradable, no como se hubiese imaginado que sería su primera noche con Enjolras, pero agradable al fin y al cabo. Se siente... _querido_ , por más estúpido que suene.

Siempre creyó que si alguna vez los astros se alineaban y Enjolras decidía darle una oportunidad, debería alucinarlo con buen sexo para que no lo dejara tras la primera pelea. Conscientemente sabe que Enjolras no es esa clase de persona, pero las inseguridades son una cosa extraña que hacen cosas en la mente de la gente.

Enjolras le da un beso en el cuello, entrelazando sus manos y Grantaire no puede evitar sonreír. Sí, puede ser que su "primera noche" juntos no sea lo que esperaba, pero la verdad es que no cambiaría la dinámica de su relación por nada.


End file.
